Alfajor
by Hamii
Summary: PARA O CONCURSO COMEMORARTE DE PÁSCOA. - Universo Alternativo.


**Para o Concurso ComemorArte : Páscoa**

* * *

><p><em>Alfajor<em>

Tinha que chover, era óbvio que isso ia acontecer, mas tudo bem, estava tudo pronto. Todos os ingredientes separados em cima do balcão, a mesa limpa para colocarmos a mão na massa. Mas agora, quem poderia me garantir, que debaixo desta chuva torrencial, Neji realmente apareceria para fazermos Alfajor? Ok, Tenten. Se acalme, é 13h00 agora, ele vai aparecer, o atraso se deve a chuva, com certeza. Enquanto Neji não chegava, resolvi ligar a televisão, e a reportagem do noticiário, não poderia ser melhor.

_"Chuva forte impede cidadãos de chegarem em seus destinos, muitos acidentes já aconteceram ao longo do trajeto..." _Ah, cale a boca tio do jornal. Desliguei a televisão. A campainha tocou. Neji!

Dei uma arrumadinha básica no cabelo, que estava preso, afinal, iríamos cozinhar, e tentei, só tentei, tirar as dobrinhas da minha blusa. Só tentei. Abri a porta.

- Neji! Feliz Páscoa - disse toda alegre. Aí eu olhei pra ele. Completamente encharcado, coberto de água, tive um ataque de riso.

- Ah, que ótimo não é Tenten? Não é você que se mata para chegar na casa de seu amigo, para passar a Páscoa com ele, por que afinal, coitadinho, os pais foram viajar. Estou aqui para lhe fazer companhia, por favor, não zombe da minha cara - disse ele, limpando os sapatos no tapete da entrada.

- Aham, O.K. Me desculpe Neji, aliás, como você entrou pelo portão?

- Com a chave que está debaixo do gnomo - disse ele enquanto ia entrando.

- Nã-nã-não! Sapatos aqui dentro não, sei que a casa já está uma sujeira que só, mas não precisa de mais - ele nem questionou, tirou os sapatos e me empurrou para o lado, para conseguir entrar - e como você sabe que a chave fica debaixo do gnomo?

- Por favor Tenten, eu venho na sua casa a pelo menos cinco anos, e eu sei faz pelo menos quatro anos e onze meses, que a chave fica debaixo do gnomo - ele ia para o banheiro - me arranja uma roupa.

- Vai tomar banho? Aqui? Na minha casa? - perguntei assustada, Neji nunca havia passado da sala.

- Não posso? - perguntou fechando a porta do banheiro na minha cara.

- Claro que pode - eu não tenho outra escolha, gênio. Fui até meu quarto procurar algo que Neji possa vestir. Vamos ver... Acho que tenho uma cueca dele aqui em algum lugar. Eu sei. Não me perguntem como, depois de uma missão, Neji esqueceu suas roupas sujas no acampamento, e como eu era a última a sair, trouxe elas para casa, lavei e devolvi tudo para ele. Tudo, menos a cueca. Então, peguei uma toalha, a cueca, um desodorante (Neji que me desculpe, mas só tenho feminino) e... O.K. e só. Não tenho algo que ele possa vestir. - Neji? - chamei batendo na porta do banheiro, ouvi que o chuveiro estava ligado.

- Entre, a porta não está trancada, deixe as coisas em cima do sanitário, por favor - Não pensem besteira. Mesmo eu entrando no banheiro, não seria possível eu ver nada. Infelizmente, meu banheiro é a prova de, bem, de safadezas, graças as suas cortinas hiper grossas. Entrei, deixei onde ele pediu, e voltei para a cozinha. Dez minutos depois, Neji apareceu. Com a toalha enrolada na cintura e cheirando a... Bem, cheirando a mim. E eu achei isso bem legal.

- Tenten, você não me deu roupas, além da minha cueca, que eu não sei por que está com você. Por que? - Não é hora de ficar vermelha, pelo amor de Deus.

- Bem, eu não tinha roupas que você pudesse usar, mas caso queira um sutiã e uma saia, acho que posso te arranjar - eu estava sentada na mesa da cozinha, ele encostado no batente da porta.

- Tenten, por que você tinha uma uma cueca minha? - ele não pára de me encarar, que inferno.

- Não é sua. Quem disse que é sua?

- Tem um N.H. gravado nela, pela parte de dentro, ela é minha. O que estavas fazendo com ela? - ele me encarava ainda.

- Hm... - tenho que pensar - você grava suas iniciais nas suas cuecas, para depois as garotas saberem para quem elas tem que devolver? - tomara que isso faça com que ele esqueça.

- Isso não vai me fazer esquecer Tenten. - ele passou por mim - O.K., vamos começar a fazer os Alfajors?

- Sim! - Certo, claro que foi uma bagunça desgraçada, mas depois de mais ou menos, uma hora, as bolachas estavam no forno, agora é sentar e esperar.

Neji tinha acabo de ligar a televisão, quando começaram os relâmpagos. Que ótimo.

- Tenten, você tem pára-raio? - perguntou, mas nem me olhou, e olha que eu estava no lado dele.

- Não.

- Tudo bem, vou deixar a televisão ligada - disse ele pouco se importando, pois claro, se algo estragar na casa dele, a família tem dinheiro para pagar o conserto.

- Se algo acontecer, você paga. E vai lá ver se as bolachas não estão queimando.

- Vai você, folgada. A casa é sua - ele disse finalmente me olhando.

- Exatamente por isso, a casa é minha, vai lá - ele me olhou com raiva, mas foi.

- _Puta que o pariu! - _ixi! O que será que aconteceu? Quando cheguei na cozinha, Neji estava no chão, segurando os dedos do pé direito. - Você sabia que tem um azulejo solto aqui na cozinha?

- Sim, e...? - me abaixei ficando pertinho dele.

- E, que eu tropecei nele e ainda chutei a porra do vaso da sua planta.

- Olha a boca Neji. E as bolachas? - perguntei olhando pro forno.

- Nem cheguei a olhar as bolachas.

- Tá, vem, senta aqui em cima dessa lata de tinta - puxei-a do canto da cozinha, era para pintar meu quarto, mas cadê a vontade?

- Pra quê? - perguntou, mas se sentou.

- Deixa eu olhar esse pé - eu disse, mal encostei no pé dele, ele se jogou para trás, como estávamos no canto da cozinha, ele caiu e bateu a cabeça no saco de carvão, na hora, fiquei assustada - NEJI! - quando cheguei perto, ele estava tendo um ataque de riso. - Ah, não... você sente cócegas? Aí está uma coisa que eu nunca imaginei sua! - ele se sentou no chão, ainda rindo.

- Eu sou humano, me desculpe por sentir cócegas - dito isso, ele me puxou para o chão, se jogou em cima de mim (sem malícias) e começou uma guerra de cócegas! Eu claro, me matava de rir, ficamos assim um tempão, de verdade, quando paramos, ficamos conversando, sentados no chão da cozinha, ouvindo a chuva, vendo a claridade que os relâmpagos causavam através das cortinas da cozinha.

- Isso é cheiro de cigarro? - perguntei.

- Não... é cheiro de queimado - ele olhou para o forno, segui o olhar dele.

- Ai não! - me levantei rapidamente aos tropeços, e desliguei o forno. Quase. - Quase! - repeti para Neji, ele já havia pego toalhas, e agora estava retirando a forma que tinha as bolachas do forno.

- Isso ficou uma merda, está duro! - disse enquanto batia com a ponta do dedo nas bolachas.

- Ah, vai para o lixo então - isso era decepcionante, não só por que eu realmente estava com vontade de comer Alfajor, mas também por que a tarde que eu estava tendo com Neji, estava sendo ótima. Jogamos as bolachas no lixo, mas não sem antes, Neji, curioso nato, dar uma mordida. E cuspir tudo fora.

- Isso está muito horrível! Com certeza, não era cheiro de cigarro, e sim de queimado. Tem algum chiclete para tirar esse gosto da boca?

- Nem tenho Neji, sinto muito, minha mãe não gosta que eu coma essas coisas. Acho que é por que me afoguei muito quando criança, então ela não permite - expliquei enquanto pegava o sabão para tentar lavar a forma. Demorou e precisou de um pouco de força extra, mas nada impossível. Com a louça lavada, me virei para Neji, que estava segurando um embrulho - O que é isso? - não sei ser discreta, me desculpem.

- Seu presente de Páscoa! - ele disse sorrindo. Com aquele lindo sorriso de lado. Ah, vão se ferrar. é páscoa. Neji está na minha cozinha, só com uma toalha enrolada na minha cintura, com o cabelo solto, sorrindo só pra mim, com um presente de páscoa! Se um dia eu disser que eu não gostei disso, que um avião caia na minha cabeça e me mate.

- Presente de Páscoa, sério? - perguntei indo até ele, peguei o embrulho que ele estava me esticando. Voltei até mesa da cozinha, apoiei o embrulho na mesa, abri. Uma caixa de chocolates! Ah, que amor. E eu não comprei nada para ele. - Poxa Neji, obrigada, de verdade! - fui até ele, e dei um abraço bem apertado - Não comprei nada para você, sinto muito, mesmo - realmente me senti mal por isso.

- Tenten, o meu presente de Páscoa, foi passar a tarde com você! Fugir das tradições do clã. Foi bom, a melhor Páscoa de todas. - OH, meu Deus, agora o gato de toalha disse que a melhor Páscoa dele, foi hoje, comigo. Se um dia eu disser que eu não gostei disso, avião, por favor, entre em ação. - Aliás, seus presentes ainda não acabaram, mas eu não podia trazer o outro, terá que ir buscar, lá em casa.

- O que é? - perguntei, dando outro abraço nele.

- Um coelho! Ele me ajudou enquanto eu fazia seu chocolate.

- Você fez o chocolate? - U-A-U, ele era realmente perfeito. - E um coelho, pra mim? Mas não tenho o

nde colocá-lo.

- Eu sei Tenten, por isso, eu mandei fazer um lugar, lá no clã, para o seu coelhinho!

- Ah, Neji, estou sem palavras! Muito Obrigada mesmo. - Fomos até a mesa, olhei direito para o chocolate, era um coelho que colocava ovos.

- Usei formas! - disse Neji.

- O quê? Para o quê? - perguntei, afinal, não havia entendido.

- Para fazer o seu coelho que põe ovos. - Ah, claro, só podia. - Tenten? - me virei para ele.

- Sim? - ele me abraçou, e sussurrou em meu ouvido:

- Obrigado, por fazer desta, a melhor Páscoa do mundo pra mim! - Ah, quase chorei claro.

**Fim!**

**Feliz Páscoa ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Pessoas! <strong>Primeiro de tudo, feliz páscoa, pra todo mundo *-* fazia muito tempo que eu não escrevia algo, nossa. E também estou no prazo final para postar a fanfic, feriadão foi corrido. Espero que gostem!


End file.
